


===> BE THE UNSOCIABLE DICK | I am now updating...thank you to everyone for being so patient with me.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: Boyish Charms, Coffee Shops, College, DaveKat will happen, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate, Insomnia, M/M, Morails love, Multi, Other, Will Add More Characters and Relationships as I progress, hate love, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is an  unsociable kid. His best friends brother is coming to visit and Karkat doesn't quite understand his feelings for him until it is time for the boy to leave and return home. What feelings will they be? Well I haven't decided yet eheheh :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pesterchum and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I posted this up before but I had to delete my account so I have now uploaded it again. Enjoy.

**=== > BE THE UNSOCIABLE DICK**

Looking at your screen you knew you had nothing better to do, and you were really bored. Logging onto Pesterchum you look through you list of friends and saw that John was online. Sighing, you scratched your dark messy head of hair and decided to talk to him for a little bit. You didn't like talking to John that much because he was too happy over the littlest things and that sent you into an uneasy feeling of the happiest people are always the psycotic. You smirked slightly and wrote out a quick greeting.

_ ~~CG began pestering EB at 6:30am~~ _

CG: HI EGBERT.  
EB: wow hi karkat! its been a long time since we spoke last!  
CG: YEAH I KNOW  
CG: SORRY ABOUT THAT  
EB: so, how have you been?  
EB: its been about 10 days since we last spoke btw :B

_Sighing dramatically and you type out your reply. You really did hate when John exagerated which he usually does._

CG: I'VE BEEN BORED AS FUCK  
CG: SERIOUSLY, YOU SAY ITS BEEN AGES THEN YOU FUCKING SAY IT'S BEEN 10 DAYS...YOU'LL MAKE UP YOUR MIND WON'T YOU?  
CG: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ANYWAY?  
EB: i've been great! but if you were to talk to me, you wouldn't be bored.  
EB: i've been talking to this new boy, he's actually quite awesome in his words 'ironic sense' but he's laugh.  
CG: NO.  
EB: what?  
CG: I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE YOU HAVE PLANNED ME TO TALK TO.  
CG: NOT AFTER THE LAST TIME.  
EB: but vriska wasn't that bad!  
CG: YES SHE FUCKING WAS...I CANNOT ESCAPE HER FUCKING PESTERS NOW...  
EB: but...fine...i won't make you talk to him.  
EB: but i will give you his pesterchum handle okay?  
CG: NO. I SAID NO. I MEAN FUCKING NO!  
EB: turntech godhead  
CG: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT JOHN, I SAID FUCKING NO!  
EB: too late!  
CG: I FUCKING HATE YOU SOMETIMES...  
EB: i know!  
EB: karkat?

_~~CG has ceased pestering EB 7.00am~~_

  
Staring at the screen for a couple more minutes you decide to say fuck it and leave your laptop, your entire home that you share with your bestfriend Rose Lalonde.

**== > KARKAT SHARE BACKSTORY OF YOU AND ROSE**

DO I FUCKING HAVE TO?

**== > *KARKAT* SHARE BACKSTORY OF YOU AND ROSE**

FINE...

_Karkat and Rose had been friends since they first met in their first day of preschool. Karkat was playing with his Crab plushie and Rose decided she wanted it, she grabbed it from him and ran off with it. Karkat got upset and started screaming before running after her and grabbing it back. They had a tug of war for a couple of minutes before the plushie tore in half and Karkat started shouting and screaming at her before he all in all shoved her into the mud and started punching her with tiny fists. The preschool teacher had to grab Karkat and Rose in different arms and then take them along to the office. Rose was perfectly quite sitting still and looking ahead, she was covered in mud and a scratch and a few bruises but other than that she was perfectly fine. Karkat however was screaming his little heart out, tears running down his cheeks and he battered his fists onto the chair. Rose turned and looked at him before patting his head, he stopped and looked at her a soft squeak of a noise escaped him and he smiled slightly at her. Soon after all this Roxy - Rose's mother - and Kankri - Karkat's brother - walked in and took them into their arms. Karkat and Rose looked at each other and Karkat poked his tongue out at her, Rose did the same and they both ended up giggling. The preschool teacher told the guardians of the kids what happened and they took them home._

_And ever since then, they had been friends._

**=== > BACK TO THE FUTURE KARKAT, TALK TO YOUR BESTFRIEND**

You knew that Rose had a brother, but didn't know what his Pesterchum Handle was. Not that you even wanted to know, because from what Rose had told you, her brother sounds like a prick douchebag that you wanted nothing to do with. Instead of talking to her about that once again you sit across the table from her with a fresh cup of coffee and an exhasted expression on your face.   
"Karkat, you really should sleep you know? I know you have a bad case of insomnia, but shouldn't you really go out and buy some sleeping tablets? Because they will help you."  
You shook your head quickly. Rose had tried to make you do this before and you did, but you hated how something could make you sleep when you really didn't want to "I'm fine..." You mutter tiredly and takes a sip of the darkish hot coffee burning your tongue "FUCK!" You explained standing quickly and grabbing a glass filling it with cold water. You drinks the water slowly and sighs. "You know something, I will take your fucking advice and get sleeping tablets..." you mutter going back into your bedroom and slamming the door shut. You yawned and collapsed on your bed. You closed your eyes for a moment before sighing. It had been about five days since you last slept and that was for about half an hour to fourty five minutes. Sitting up as you heard the front door to the apartment close you knew Rose was off to work. You had hours before you had to leave the house to get to your college course, which you regret taking. You absolutely hated going to the Reproductive Cycle course. The only reason you chose it was because John was in the Art course, which you had really wanted to do, but you didn't want to be near John for more than you had to. Which was most of the time being as he was always around the apartment for reasons you didn't know. Sighing and shaking your head you decide you couldn't be bothered with what the college had to throw at you today. Undressing out of his too big red t-shirt - that hung off your shoulder and went passed your knees - and black boxers. You shoved on a black sweater that was too big for you, the sleeves covered your hands and only showed the tips of your fingers, the collar of it covered your mouth and nose. And the bottom of it went down to your thighs. You then pulled on a bright red pair of boxers and grey jeans. You walked through the apartment grabbing another cup of coffee and looked at the time. It was now 7:30 and the coffee shop you usually hang out at with your friend Sollux and his girlfriend Terezi were most likely there by now. You used to like Terezi but you went off her a great deal once she started hanging out with Vriska.


	2. Coffee Shops and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, will try to upload more chapters quickly and soon. Am enjoying writing this a lot :DD

**==== > SIT IN A SEAT WHILE YOUR FRIEND WORKS AROUND YOU**

"Theriouthly KK, you can help you know." Sollux, your friend since secondary school, muttered to you annoyed. He was really into gaming, which you don't understand because games aren't that fun to you. Especially since you suck at it.  
"Well, your not asking Terezi." You muttered gestering to the blind girl with bright red glasses on who is sitting behind the counter with headphones in.  
"Thtill, KK come on, pleathe jutht help me for a little fucking bit?"  
You shake your head biting into a waffle. But Sollux took off his glasses showing off his brown and blue eyes and looked at you sadly. You sigh, knowing you would never actually be able to not resist it when he looks at you like that. "Fine...whatever, just let me fucking finish my breakfast okay?"  
"KK, it'th almotht 9am."  
"So? You know I don't fucking sleep well...and this is the only time I want to eat anyway."  
"Fine, whatever...jutht hurry up okay? I really need to get thingth moving, becauthe in about half an hour, thith place will be packed..." Sollux mutters and begins to wipe the table down your sitting at. Sighing loudly you stand and move towards the counter where Terezi is. You use to like her a lot. But she got with Sollux and you backed away quickly.  
She knows you approach even if she can't see you and takes off her headphone. "Hi Karkles." she grins. You never really understood how she could know who it was approaching her and you planned to never find out.  
"Hi TZ." You smile at her polietly and sit next to her on the other free chair behind the counter. You continue to eat your waffle as you make idle chitchat with her. She was dressed in a plain black shirt, grey jeans and had her usual hat on which was a dragon head. She was minus the cape to go with it today which was strange to see her out.

After 10 minutes of soft glares from Sollux and boring conversation with Terezi you finally decide to get up and help. Standing up at the counter you grab the name tag from your pocket which Sollux made for you and clipped it onto your sweater. There was a small line already and you quickly took orders and made their coffee and whatever food beverage they wanted handing it to the people in line, taking the money placing it in the till and sometimes a couple of tips if you were lucky which you pocketed. Sollux always told you to do that.  
"Thomething for your time." he always says and gives you some of his wages for your trouble. You are always greatful for this. Hell knows you needed the money.  
You watched served some more customers until lunch time. Sollux took over the till afterwards and you buffed tables. All that time Terezi was perched in her chair and grinning at the customers welcomingly.

**=== > BE AT THE END OF THE DAY!!**

You sighed greatfully when the day drew to a close. Terezi had already gone home an hour before and Sollux was placing chairs on tables. You were tilling the money and the sum total came up to $687.76  
Sollux grinned at you when you told him that. And you smiled back. He took $60.50 which was his wages for the day and halfed them with you. A surprised expression on your face made the gamer chuckle "You worked hard today. Tho you get half my wageth. You grin at him and take the money, as well as the tips you earn't today you had just made yourself $40 or round about that. You were pleased with yourself and continued to help your friend sort everything out for closing.  
"You really thhould work here, Vantath." Sollux said grinning at him.  
"Seriously? No." You mutter, you enjoyed working. But you didn't enjoy it that much to make it a hobby or some shit like that.  
"Theriouthly you thhould. Everyone here ith alwayth coming in athking if your working today. They like you KK. You thhould get an application form."  
You think for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. Whatever. I'll think about it."  
Your friend grins happily at that knowing that there is a very high chance you'll do it.  
"Anyway, I have to go. Got to get some shit to help me sleep then take Rose for dinner."  
"You are with her now then?"  
"Fuck no. She's my best friend, you know that. That's all it is between us." Your mind was set then. You would never be with Rose Lalonde. She was awesome and all that, but you never ever fancied her in anyway. She was your best friend and that was the end of it.  
Sollux rolls his bi-coloured eyes and laughs "Whatever you thay KK. Night."  
You turn and hug the tall being which is something you barely ever do now. "Night Captor."  
You turn and leave the coffee shop.


	3. Dinner and a Certain Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Karkat and Rose are out to dinner, and when they get back Karkat is bored shitless. So bored he ends up adding Turntech Godhead, and receives a message from him...cliff hanger sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for posting this chapter up really really late. I am very sorry for late updates. I've been ill and been busy with college and I've been just too tired to write. Will plan to write a chapter every day though. I will try to anyway, just bare with me on this is all I ask.

**==== > YOU HAVE SLEEPING PILLS**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have invested in some small little life changers called 'Sleeping Pills'. Rose made you get some from your talk earlier that day. You sighed as you handed over $5 for them and made your way out the store. You hurried home because tonight you had decided you would treat Rose to a dinner out. She was always treating you and now it was your turn to repay the favours. You were in least to say, excited about the events going to happen and you hoped Rose would be more happier than usual when she came home from work because of this.

**===== > BE FUTURE KARKAT AT HOME**

You were home quickly, quicker than you meant to be. Rose would not be home for an hour and you smiled at the glory of the thought. You knew what that meant. You dropped your bag, with your sleeping pills in on the table, and hurried to your bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it just to be on the safe side you turn on your laptop and put headphones into it so if Rose comes home before you expect her then she wouldn't hear the noise from the videos you were going to be watching.  
You moan as you take your member in your hand. At least that was the good thing about you, and most likely the only good thing about you, is that you had a big bulge, almost 8 inches long when you were fully erect. And even though your one hot motherfucker, which a lot of people have told you but you don't believe it, your still a virgin and plan to stay one.  
Anyway, your watching some two random people going at it, one of the males being tide up tightly on one of those wooden horse things that they use in the gym and PE classes. He is blonde and what you would class as good looking, you moan loudly as you see the other, a brunette male of taller and stronger calibur whiping him with a horse whip. You love this sort of thing and you can't deny it, one day you had hoped someone would do this to you, but your expectations are slightly higher than those of an average person, so no one will actually do for you. You squeeze your dick hard and cry out at the sensation. Shutting your eyes tight you think of the two men on the screen as you only concentrate on the erupting feeling of stroking yourself and the sounds of the whip being brought down onto skin, before opening your bright urban brown eyes and watching the screen, the brunette has flipped the blonde around onto his back and handcuffing him. The brunette whips the blonde's hard dick a couple of times that sends shivers down your spine, before he slams his dick inside the blonde's ass. As he screams, so do you as you come. You had been ruthlessly working your dick and you didn't pace yourself, you just really wanted - no NEEDED - to come, and so, you just milked yourself quickly, without much thought. But it felt good, brilliant even and you sighed happily. Laying back as you let the feeling of just orgasm wash over you, your bulge bucking in sensation. After a couple of minutes you turn your laptop off and quickly change before stripping your bed sheets and swapping for a clean pink duvet with a big rose in the middle of it, you sigh as you see the pattern but shrug not really caring for it at the moment, deciding you have better things to worry about. Rose had just walked through the door as you made yourself a cup of coffee.

"Oh great, make me one as well?" She asks as she passes the kitchen to get to her bedroom, she didn't even look at you. Sighing happy now that she is in, you quickly make her one in her special cup which you painted for her for her 16th Birthday. Now, your painting was shit and you knew that, the overall outcome was slightly okay, but it was still shit.  
She hurried back through 10 minutes later in a pair of white sweats and a pink tanktop. You smile, she was a beautiful girl and was shocked because she had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Now, she wasn't a virgin, and you knew that, but she never went out on dates. No matter how hard you actually tried to set her up, your efforts weren't met. Not because she didn't appreciate them, just because she never liked the people you picked. And you respected that.  
You handed her the cup and she grinned brightly at you.  
"How was college?"  
"Didn't go." You yawn.  
"Why? Karkat. You know you have to go if you want to get the degree."  
"But it's boring. Instead I was with Sollux the whole day helping out at the coffee shop..."  
She sighed "I knew you were there. I had to pass there today and saw you. But you looked busy so I didn't bother coming to say hi."  
"But I made about 60 bucks today!" You say on a cheery note.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, Sol says I should just apply there because of how much the customers love me and shit like that."  
"You should, your great at working there." She grinned at you and took a sip of her coffee.  
"I know...I told him I would think about it, also, I got the horrible Sleeping Pills today. So you no longer have to be on my back about that."  
Rose laughed brightly and took another sip turning to the bag on the table and grinning.

"Good for you KK." She smirked.  
"Whats that look for?"  
"Because of how much you hate them."  
"Wow...your an asshole."  
"I know. Anyway, whats plans for dinner tonight?"  
"We're going out."  
She looked at you shocked "Really? Are you sure you don't want to keep your money and buy more of those shitty porn movies?"  
"Firstly. They are not porn, they are RomComs. And secondly, they are NOT shit!" You yell at her, an anger emotion crossing your face.  
Which was only met with even more laughter. "Okay, where are we eating tonight?"  
"You pick." You yawn and finish your coffee.  
"Hmm...Grandé?"  
"Why not." Grinning slightly you walk off to get changed.  
Rose does a small dance and does the same.

  
**== > BE EVEN FUTURE KARKAT AND BE AT THE GRANDÉ**

  
You walk into the resterante your bestfriend, she looked great. Dressed in that pale rose coloured cocktail dress you had brought her. You wore a simillar dress ... Only kidding. You wore a dark red suit, which Rose had picked for you a while ago. You were shocked it still fit you but was happy it did. Because it was the best suit you had. ONLY SUIT YOU HAD!  
Now your waiting patiently in line...

**==== > BE AT A BOOTH**

Now at your desinated booth, you and Rose both scour the menu, which you always did even though you knew what you would have anyway. A couple of minutes later you both place your menu's down in syncronization. Giggling as you do, you have no idea why, but it always made you laugh.  
A waitress comes over and Rose says her order first "Could I have; a tree-forest salad easy on the dressing, followed by, well done turkey gorola, and for dessert, a fruit pavlova with red wine to drink please." The waitress nods then takes your order, but you couldn't actually help smirking at Rose's for some reason. "Erm...could I have a rare steak, and a small vanilla icecream, and red wine to drink."  
The small ginger waitress smiles at you "Nothing for starter?"  
"No thank you."  
"Very well Sir, Madam."  
She leaves hurriedly and you and Rose make small talk before her starter arrives. You watch her eat happily before the main arrives.  
Now that your bloody steak has arrived you couldn't help but tuck right in, your loved the steak here. But most of all, you loved any bloody steak you could get your hands on. Rose watched you eat laughing brightly as she ate her turkey gorola.  
"So." Rose ponders for a couple of moments before setting down her fork and grinning at you.  
"What?" You say once your mouth is empty.  
"I was thinking about my brother. He's coming here in a couple of weeks for a visit. I hope you don't mind, but he will be staying in the apartment. And will have to sleep in your room with you. Is that okay?"  
"Just as long as he doesn't mess up my stuff, force me to sleep and piss me off, I'm all for it." You mutter, even though you absolutely hated the dick you had never talked to, you didn't actually care what Rose did, because it was her home. But you would do anything to make her happy, because she was your best friend, and more importantly, like your own sister.  
"Great! You should talk to him! He has Pesterchum and he really wants to talk to you. But I haven't given him your handle yet because you might not want to..."  
"No, I don't want to talk to him. Thanks for not giving it to him Rosie."  
"You know I don't like that name." She frowns.  
"Sorry pretty girl" You laugh and finish your steak and lettuce.  
Taking a sip of your wine, the same waitress comes over and hands you and Rose your desserts and the bill.  
You both eat hurriedly, just wanting to get home. You pay the bill plus a tip for your waitress and leave.

**=== > YOUR NOW HOME, ITS 2AM AND YOUR BORED.**

  
Yawning, even though your not tired you ponder over what you could do. You ate enough to fill an elephant you think to yourself. You have your music playing softly through your speakers and you tap your laptop in time to the music. Sighing you inevitably give up. Even you couldn't help but admit that you were curious as to who 'Turntech Godhead' was. John wouldn't have given you the name unless it was someone he really liked. Well, that good for nothing air head liked everyone, and you just hoped that it wasn't someone like Vriska as you typed in the name in the search. It popped up immediately and you clicked add friend.  
Sighing, you lean back and stare at your dark ceiling. It was only a couple of minutes later that you hear the usual chime of something updating on the stupid Pesterchum account you have. Turning your head half heartedly you see that they had added you and has sent you a message.  
Sitting now, you pull the heavy machine onto your lap and click on the message.


	4. Hopeless Flirting and Pesterchum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is all for Pesterchum moments. I am sorry its short, I just wanted this up and out the way. And my mind is pretty blank right now from watching Soul Eater and its all I can think about right now...
> 
> So I'm just going to wallow in self pity over how much I ship Crona and Kid together...

**=== > BE TALKING TO TG ON PESTERCHUM IDIOT**

_~~TG began pestering CG at 2:09am~~_

TG: sup  
CG: SUP? WHAT THE FUCK?  
TG: wow dude chill your shit  
TG: i was just saying my cool ass greeting  
CG: ITS STUPID.  
CG: IT NUMBS MY BRAIN WITH THE STUPIDITY OF WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING 'GREETING'  
CG: ONE OF WHICH HAS NO SPECIFIED MEANING.  
TG: thats big words coming from you  
TG: especially from what egbert told me  
CG: OH, AND WHAT EXACTLY DID THAT AIR-HEADED USELESS BAG OF BONES TELL YOU ABOUT ME?  
TG: that you were a hot head who got pissed and then throw pathetic insults around  
TG: or somewhere along those lines  
TG: but seriously  
TG: why so pissy over a greeting?  
TG: oh and john didnt exactly say that  
TG: i just adapted from what he said and made my own assumption  
TG: which i think is just about right  
CG: YOUR AN ASSHOLE.  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN ADDED YOU  
TG: but you haven't deleted me yet  
CG: SO?  
TG: hey dude just putting it out there  
TG: it is official  
TG: i am sex on legs  
CG: I NEVER HAVE, NOR WILL I EVER CARE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO.  
CG: ALSO, WHAT THE ACTUAL MIND NUMBING FUCK?!  
CG: SEX ON LEGS?!  
CG: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? YOUR PATHETICALLY BRAIN DEAD YOU KNOW THAT?  
TG: hey  
TG: your only saying that because you want me  
CG: AND PEA BRAIN, WHY IN THE EVER LASTING FUCK WOULD THAT EVEN HAPPEN IN THIS FUCKING DAY AND ERA?  
TG: oh  
TG: so it would happen on say...  
TG: friday  
TG: and in say the 30th century  
CG: YOUR A BRAINLESS DOUCHE BAG  
TG: right  
TG: and how would you know this?  
CG: INTUITION  
TG: like you have any  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
TG: whatever  
TG: whats the time over there anyway?  
CG: ALMOST HALF 2  
TG: wow dude  
TG: shouldnt you be asleep or something  
CG: FUCK YOU TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO.  
TG: if your offering ill be more than happy to oblige  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
CG: BEFORE I GET SOMETHING EXTREAMLY SHARP AND SHOVE IT INTO YOUR ASS.  
TG: aww darling  
TG: now your making me swoon  
CG: PIECE OF SHIT.  
TG: you flatter me so  
CG: WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TIME ANYWAY?  
TG: why not  
TG: arent i allowed to find things out once in a while  
CG: YOUR ANNOYING  
TG: so ive been told  
TG: just accept the fact  
TG: im hotter than you  
CG: RIGHT. AS OPOSED TO WHEN?  
TG: as oposed to forever and a day  
TG: and the day is today  
TG: but serious matter  
TG: not that before wasnt  
TG: but you know what i mean  
CG: WHAT?  
TG: why are you so extreamly dull?  
CG: HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!  
TG: egbert  
TG: intuition BD  
CG: YOUR A FUCKING WASTE OF TIME.  
CG: BYE  
TG: wait darling  
TG: dont leave me yet  
TG: i had something to ask you  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT?  
TG: will you be my date for the prom?  
CG: YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS BAG OF SHIT AND I WILL HATE YOU FOR FUCKING EVER YOU PIECE OF DICKWAD DOUCHE BAG ANOTOMY FAILER!  
TG: a simple no would have sufficed  
CG: FUCK YOU  
TG: but you said you weren't offering...  
CG: FUCK OFF!  
TG: dude  
TG: you added me  
CG: YOUR WORSE THAN FUCKING VRISKA  
TG: who?  
CG: DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT IT DICKWAD  
TG: right  
TG: why shouldnt i  
CG: BECAUSE IT DOES NOT INVOLVE YOUR THICK BEE INFESTED MIND.  
TG: aw but dude  
TG: bees are fucking awesome  
CG: DON'T FUCKING START WITH ME ASSHOLE  
CG: I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD  
TG: what are you in the mood for beautiful

_~~CG has ceased pestering TG at 2:30am~~_


	5. ===> Nightmares and Pesterchum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Karkat has a nightmare, and has to get shooshpapped by Rose. Then he talks to Sollux about random shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am taking a while to get to the chapter where Dave comes in - in person - but please, stay with me. All the information I am giving from the perspective of where ever turntechGodhead shows up, you all need to know it!!
> 
> Also, I am very sorry with the late updates. I've been busy with college and watching Soul Eater and being tired.

 

**=== > NOW THAT YOU CAN COMPLETELY ENDULGED YOURSELF IN THE STUPID ANTICTS OF THE TG ASSHOLE, YOUR GOING TO SLEEP.**

YOU GOT THAT FUCKING RIGHT...YOU'RE BOTH PATHETIC MIND NUMBING ASSHOLES.

**=== > *sigh* SHUT UP AND DO IT.**

  
You slam your laptop off, wow he was to annoying for words. In the end you gave up. You popped a single pill into your mouth, swallowed the tasteless thing and let the pill work its magic. Within no time you are asleep.

**=== > KARKAT, YOUR NOW DREAMING**

Your dream was as fucked up and crazy as your mind is really.

_Karkat screamed himself awake in his own dream, it was pitch black and he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was far from any civilian life, it was in fact that Karkat had found himself in a forest. The only light he had was a very dim shine from the pale half moon, and that didn't even do much to shead some image of where he is. Let alone why he's here, if a simple moon could do such a thing - which it can't by the way! - so Karkat was left, all alone wondering why his dream brought him to this place._  
_A couple of moments after he blinked it was broad day light, the small boy sighed, his dreams always did this to him change from light to dark and back again in moments. It was then he saw it, everyone he had known, everyone he had come into contact with, was surrounding him, all layered ontop of one another, blood dripping from their bodies. The red liquid was swarming him, he felt sick to the stomach and gulped as he saw one person standing above the dead bodies. But, he was covered, head to toe in black fabric Karkat couldn't see who it was, nor did he want to know. All he could do was watch as he fell to the floor in agony as the first shot was fired into his leg. The stranger jumped down from his standing position on the bodies and walked over to the fallen boy. A foot kicked out and connected to the black haired boy's chest making him cry out. A gun was then pointed at the small boy's head, his redish eyes grew wide in fear and he stared up at the stranger. "Hello Karkat." The strangers voice smirked, he couldn't tell the accent, it was just a voice, no accent included, just a simple voice._  
_"H-How do you know my name?"_  
_"Oh don't you remember silly boy, we were talking on Pesterchum." The shadow of a stranger laughs._  
_"Wh-"_  
_"turntechGodhead."_  
_The small boys eyes grow even wider and his breath catches in his throat unable to speak unable to breathe and unable to move, all he does is stare up at the stranger._  
_"And now." The shadow leans close to his ear and whispers in an ice cold breath "You die."_  
_All Karkat does is release his breathe and the trigger is pulled._

**==== > WAKE UP SCREAMING**

You wake up screaming, unable to breathe properly, the sound of the shoot gun still ringing in your ears. Rose comes running in and flips on the light, you stare at her for a couple of seconds still screaming, covered in sweat, tears streaming down your cheeks. She hugs you tightly, only dressed in a long black rugby t-shirt - yes, she may be very formal and an amazing therapist, but out of work and hanging out with her friends, she dresses in the most casual clothes ever - and rubs your back soothing you. You cry into her shirt and whimper, wrapping your arms tightly around her thin body.

**==== > LET IT BE 1 HOUR LATER**

Rose has just left you because you had slightly calmed down. You lay in your bed, staring at the ceiling before grabbing your laptop you type part of a story you've been working on. Your quite proud of it and you wonder whether you should actually tell Rose about it. She knows a couple of famous Authors and therefore, could get you a Publisher. But you quickly decide against it, it was in no way good enough; the story itself had an okay story line.

It was about this boy called Gregory Kingsley, he was an Opula - non-ager but didn't know it. He got to 18 and stopped aging from the non-aging genes in him. He watched as everyone around him died and he didn't know why. But Gregory was stolen from the Hospital in Virginia when he was born and was an experiment. The scientists then gave him to a family who could not bare children, and the experiment was a success. But, the scientists that gave him the drug found out too late and they died along with their secret experiments. Now, Gregory has to learn to live and reaccoustom to the new life around him with having to move countries every couple of years so he's not suspected. But that all changes when he meets the love of his life. It was love at first sight for him, and she's in danger from a hit squad who wants her to pay for what her parents have done. So Gregory has to help her, but in the process, he has to tell her all about himself, in which after he does, Gregory looses her because of it and takes his life.

But you knew it was never going to be good enough for actual publishing. After a couple of hours, you decided to see who was online. It was 6 in the morning and you knew about 3 people who would be online at this time. They were, and you smiled as you messaged your most liked person on the pesterchum list.

_~~ CG began Pestering TA at 6:09am ~~_

CG: HI SOLLUX  
TA: 2up kk  
TA: giiven any more thought two iit?  
CG: TO WHAT?  
CG: OH YOU MEAN THE JOB?  
TA: yeah!  
CG: FINE WHATEVER.  
CG: I GUESS I CAN'T TALK YOU OUT OF IT CAN I?  
TA: you love iit really kk  
TA: ii know you do  
TA: 2o dont giive me that  
CG: FINE WHATEVER  
CG: HOW ARE YOU ANYWAY?  
TA: fuckiing tiired.  
TA: you?  
CG: WIDE AWAKE  
CG: DON'T YOU HAVE TO BE UP SOON TO GO TO WORK?  
TA: exactly  
TA: ii 2ort of mii22ed judged the day2 and fought that twoday wa2 fuckiing 2aterday  
TA: 2o ii had a full out gamiing 2e22iion la2t niight  
TA: and iive only ju2t 2topped  
TA: 2o yeah  
TA: liittle tiired ii gue22  
CG: YOUR AN IDIOT  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT  
CG: DO I NEED TO START GIVING YOU THE DATE AND TIMES EACH DAY NOW?  
TA: would bee u2eful  
TA: but what about you  
TA: why are you up thii2 early?  
TA: ii thought you got 2ome 2leepiing piill2  
CG: I DID  
TA: diid they not work?  
CG: THEY DID  
CG: I JUST HAD A FUCKER OF AN ASS NIGHTMARE  
CG: SO ROSE HAD TO SIT WITH ME FOR A WHILE  
TA: your 2o weiird 2ometiime2  
CG: ITS NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR IT  
CG: ASSHOLE  
TA: no  
TA: but you 2ay your not gonna get wiith rl, when 2eriiou2ly you 2hould.  
CG: HOW MANY MORE FUCKING TIMES  
CG: SHE  
CG: IS  
CG: MY  
CG: FRIEND  
CG: NOTHING MORE  
CG: NOTHING LESS  
CG: FUCKING IDIOTIC DOUCHESTAIN OF PATHETIC CLEAR SKIN!  
TA: woah kk  
TA: calm your tiit2  
TA: ii wa2 fuckiing jokiing  
TA: anyway  
TA: ii have to get ready for work  
TA: talk two you later  
TA: are you 2toppiing by twoday?  
CG: DO I HAVE A CHOICE?  
TA: nope  
CG: WHAT-THE-EVER-FUCK  
CG: FINE  
CG: I'LL BE THERE ABOUT 9 FOR MY FOOD  
TA: iill make 2ure iit2 warm for you  
TA: al2o tz and vs are gonna bee there  
TA: 2o bee prepared  
CG: I'LL BRING MY SICKLES  
TA: *laugh2 and 2nort2* your 2o lame  
TA: bye  
CG: BYE

_~~ TA ceased Pestering CG at 6:48am ~~_


End file.
